Outdoor lighting devices, such as streetlights, are commonly used to aid automobile and pedestrian safety at night and in unfriendly weather conditions. A streetlight is typically a raised lamp near the edge of a street that is turned on or lighted at a certain time each night. Streetlights may also have light-sensitive photocells that turn them on and off automatically, for example, on at dusk or in bad weather and off at sunrise. Streetlights typically include, or attach to, a pole or other structure to raise them above the ground. Such poles can have lengths exceeding 20 feet. In many cases, the light or lights at the top of a streetlight pole are connected to an electricity source through electrical wiring that runs down through the pole.
Lighting devices often require a significant amount of assembly, installation, and setup after delivery. Assembling and electrically connecting components can be time-consuming and may require the assistance of an expert, technician, or electrician. The need for electrical expertise and assembly is even more common and burdensome for larger lighting devices, such as streetlights, which are usually shipped in a partially unassembled manner because of their size or shape. When the pole, lamps, and other components of a streetlight are shipped or delivered in unassembled form, a significant amount of time and effort may be required to properly assemble and electrically connect the various components. In some cases, this work must be done at the top of a pole high above ground level, requiring additional equipment such as ladders and high-reach trucks.
The components of large lighting devices such as streetlights are commonly ordered separately from one another. Past ordering methods have involved having a purchaser place individual purchase orders for each of a lamp, a control, a luminaire, a pole, and wiring. The separate ordering of the lighting device's components typically requires additional effort in order to coordinate shipment schedules such that the materials will arrive at the same time. Additionally, there is a risk that one or more of the components will not arrive at its scheduled delivery time, delaying the installation of the lighting device.